


mac me a cheese bro

by benneyfreeman



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Coming In Pants, M/M, Masturbation, Overeating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benneyfreeman/pseuds/benneyfreeman
Summary: basically i was thinking hey, it's really hot when a character who hasnt had good food previously gets to indulge on some good home cooking. what if i projected onto gordon and he also enjoyed getting to feed benrey up and then ... ???idk man. idk.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 29
Kudos: 223





	mac me a cheese bro

**Author's Note:**

> im not going to lie this was absolutely written in a burst of horny inspiration at 2am and im extremely embarrassed about it but hey! i already wrote it and maybe other people will enjoy this, might as well post it, i guess. title may be subject to change if i come up with anything better
> 
> just . don't be a freak and fucking send this to any of the cast members or i'll kill you myself
> 
> also mind the tags and don't read this if you're gonna be an ass about it
> 
> fuck it!! no longer anonymous!!! what's shame anyway

It isn't surprising when Benrey finishes his first serving of mac n cheese in a matter of seconds and goes back for more. He's always pretty ravenous about Gordon's cooking. Gordon watches him fill his bowl to the brim again before sitting back down, thankful he had the forethought to make extra as Benrey digs in again. 

Gordon returns to his own meal, eating at a much more relaxed pace. Benrey's eating a little more slowly, too, clearly not starving anymore, but he's either still hungry or he just really likes mac n cheese. It's funny, because he initially seemed suspicious when Gordon told him what was for dinner, but upon tasting the food, any reservations had instantly vanished. Maybe he's only had shitty mac n cheese before. It makes sense, since he'd never been out of Black Mesa until after the resonance cascade, and Gordon himself hasn't ever even touched the cafeteria food. It did seem pretty gross. 

A soft hiccup draws his attention back to Benrey. The alien is leaning back in his chair, looking sleepy and content, one hand resting on his stomach. Gordon's mouth goes a little dry. As much as he's trying not to be weird, he has--a little bit of a  _ thing  _ for feeding people. Something about the idea of someone indulging in a good meal--maybe so good they overindulge, even--just does things to him. In short--the way Benrey's lounging in his chair after eating two large helpings of pasta, lazy contentment written all over his face, is making Gordon feel a little hot. This isn't an uncommon occurrence, and all he can do is hope to God that Benrey has never noticed. 

Benrey speaks up, and Gordon tries not to jump. "Yooo uh. That's some baller mac. Is it cool if I have the rest?" 

_ What.  _ He still wants to eat more? Gordon is infinitely grateful to the table for blocking Benrey's view of his crotch. "Um--yeah, I don't see why not," he answers, trying to sound casual. "Putting away leftovers is kind of a pain anyway."

"Pog." Benrey pats his stomach--Gordon's dick twitches--and he gets to his feet, moseying his way over to scrape the rest of the pasta into his bowl. It's slightly too much for one serving, but he doesn't let that discourage him, piling cheesy noodles up above the rim of the bowl and walking carefully to avoid spilling any as he returns to the table. 

Shit, he's staring. Gordon looks down at his bowl and shoves a bite of food into his own mouth. The little hum of appreciation Benrey makes as he starts in on his third (!!!) helping reaches his ears regardless, though, and he wills himself not to blush. It doesn't work very well. He isn't able to keep his eyes off of Benrey for long, either, curiosity getting the better of him. Benrey looks--kind of blissed the fuck out. His eyes are half lidded in contentment as he eats, and he seems to really be savoring each bite. Heat curls through Gordon as he realizes Benrey has his hand pressed firmly into his belly, massaging it in small circles. Like he's soothing it. His face feels like it's on fire. 

He really needs to quit openly staring at Benrey. Gordon shoves the last few bites of his own food into his mouth, tearing his gaze away again. Thankfully, Benrey seems much more focused on his meal than he is on anything else. Gordon decides to take a risk and get up from the table, putting his empty bowl in the sink before practically fleeing the kitchen to go sit in the living room instead and try to get his dick to calm down. 

* * *

Benrey's no idiot. He's seen the way Gordon stares at him when he eats, and like, if he's got the chance to eat amazing homemade food  _ and  _ get Gordon's attention? He's definitely not gonna pass that up. He's not really sure why Gordon just ran off, but, well. No sense in wasting some good mac. 

The two and a half servings he's already had are resting heavily in his belly, but in a comfortable way that makes him feel warm and sleepy. Benrey pauses to take a long swig of soda, then belches softly into his fist. He's still a little self conscious about burping in front of Gordon--unsure if he'll think it's gross or not. Anyway. Time to finish up. 

It actually becomes a struggle to finish as he nears the bottom of the bowl, which isn't something Benrey's encountered before. But--well, he was pleasantly full after his second helping, enough that his tummy was sticking out a little. Now that he's most of the way through his third helping, his stomach feels tight, pressing against his shirt. The pasta is just so filling, too…He hiccups, feeling more than hearing his belly gurgle softly in protest to the movement. Still--he soldiers on, scraping up the last few bites and forcing them down. 

Once he's finished, all he can do for a few minutes is sit, dazed, feeling his stuffed stomach twinge slightly whenever he breathes in. Finally, though, he scoots his chair back and gets up, another burp escaping him as the contents of his stomach shift. Holding his belly, Benrey shuffles out into the living room, where he finds Gordon settled on the couch watching TV. The man's gaze is drawn to Benrey almost immediately, and then settles on his stomach, and a flush reaches his cheeks. 

Benrey, still playing oblivious, seats himself carefully on the couch next to Gordon--who has just grabbed a throw pillow to place on his lap for absolutely no reason. Real smooth, Gordo. He waits, but Gordon seems determined to ignore his little hiccups and sighs, no matter how red his face is getting. Boring. 

Guess he has to do everything himself, Benrey thinks, moving to sprawl out into Gordon's lap on top of his dumb pillow, tummy up. His stomach doesn't really appreciate the movement, but that doesn't matter. He tugs his shirt up to reveal his round, full belly to Gordon, who looks like he's about to faint. 

"Kinda--kinda hurts," Benrey lies. Well, half lies. His stomach does ache a little with sheer fullness, but it doesn't really  _ hurt,  _ per say. The overfull ache is almost welcome, making him feel utterly sleepy and content. "Help me out a little? Bro? Rub my belly?" 

Even through the pillow, he can kind of feel Gordon's erection pressing into the small of his back. Niiiice. 

Gordon wets his lips, pupils blown wide, and carefully places his hand on Benrey's exposed tummy. His hand is--it's big and warm, and it kind of feels incredible against Benrey's full stomach. He arches his back to press his belly into Gordon's hand, a contented little groan leaving him. 

* * *

This is both amazing and incredibly nerve-wracking. Benrey is--well, he's  _ stuffed _ . His stomach is visibly overfilled, and Gordon can feel how tight it is under his hand. It's warm, too. He can't help noticing, either, the slight layer of pudge Benrey's got going on. He thought Benrey was looking a little softer lately, but now the evidence is right here under his hands…oh, when did he start using his other hand? 

Benrey doesn't seem to mind, though. He's putty in Gordon's hands, his eyes closed as he pushes his already-bulging tummy out further for Gordon to rub. It...seems like he wants Gordon to press down a little more firmly, so he does--just a little, fingers pressing into soft, pale skin. He feels Benrey's stomach grumble under his hands, and then the alien's breath catches in his throat right before he lets out a quiet burp. 

"It's cool, man," Gordon says softly, seeing Benrey's cheeks flush pink. "I uh. It's all good. Just--just glad you like my cooking so much." 

Green, slit-pupiled eyes flutter open to observe him lazily, and then Benrey wiggles, and while the sensation is dulled by the pillow, it catches him off guard, and he's a little late on stifling his groan. "Yeah," Benrey says, grinning up at him. "You're  _ real  _ glad I like your cooking, huh? Kinky fucker."

Gordon immediately turns redder than ever before and withdraws his hands, trying to come up with some kind of excuse, but Benrey tugs insistently on his wrist. "Heyyy come on…didn't say to stop," he whines. "Nothin' wrong with bein' kinky."

Oh. He cautiously lays his hand on Benrey's stomach again, and feels him instantly relax. "This is…it's okay? You don't…mind that I'm…" He didn't know how to finish that sentence in a way that wouldn't be infinitely embarrassing, avoiding Benrey's gaze. Unfortunately, that means his eyes are pretty much magnetized to Benrey's middle instead. Ugh, Benrey has a cute tummy. He wants to kiss and nip the soft skin by his belly button, like, so bad. 

"...That you're getting off on this?" Benrey finishes for him, eventually. "Nah. I'm uh. Too full to be horny, but it's a big ol' pog knowing I can get you this hot and bothered. You wanna jack it, right? I can feel your hardon through the pillow. Me being in your lap probably sucks for that, uh." He moves to sit up, and Gordon can hear his stomach groan in protest to the movement, but Benrey doesn't seem too bothered. He does belch into his fist once he's upright, scooching away to lean back against the couch cushions.

Gordon stares. Benrey didn't bother to pull his shirt back down, and it's even clearer how full he is when he's sitting up like this, his tummy rounding out over his waistband in a way that's both adorable and sends a wash of heat through Gordon's own stomach. 

"You just gonna sit there and look?" Benrey asks, smirking, and Gordon jumps. What…what does he even want to do? He wonders if Benrey would let him kiss his stomach. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Shit. He said that out loud? Horny brain fog sure is something. 

He gets up, leaving the throw pillow on the couch, and moves to sink to his knees in front of Benrey, eyes glued to the sight before him. Obligingly, Benrey shifts closer, giving his belly an inviting pat. "Fuck, you're perfect," Gordon mumbles, reaching out to gently squeeze Benrey's side--oh fuck, he's starting to develop lovehandles, when did that happen? How had Gordon not noticed before? He shoves his other hand down his pants, a soft moan escaping him as he strokes his aching dick. 

Benrey hiccups again, then groans softly, his head falling back against the couch as Gordon clumsily feels up his pudge. Oh--does his stomach still ache? That makes sense. He switches to rubbing gentle, one-handed circles over the firm swell of Benrey's upper belly again, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the line of dark hair under his belly button. Benrey hums contentedly, and Gordon's hips jerk as he gives himself a squeeze.

“Hey…” Gordon pauses and looks up when Benrey speaks. “I’m gettin’ kinda thirsty. Get me a soda? Please?”

He can’t bring himself to say no, and he nods dumbly, getting up to go fetch the requested beverage. When he returns and hands Benrey a can of whatever was in the fridge, he’s not expecting Benrey to pop the tab and then immediately chug the whole thing, but that’s what he does. Gordon swears he can see Benrey’s stomach expanding as he drinks, and it’s. One of the hottest things he’s ever witnessed. What the fuck is  _ wrong  _ with him?

Benrey crushes the empty can and sets it on the end table, eyeing Gordon smugly. He opens his mouth to say something, but his belly interrupts him with a bubbly-sounding gurgle, and he ends up letting out a huge belch instead. Like earlier, he blushes, and Gordon--Gordon doesn’t feel like he’s fully in control when he reaches down and finishes himself off with a few quick, rough strokes, almost whining as he comes. The fact that he hasn’t even taken off his pants is going to be a little bit of a problem later, but right now he doesn’t  _ care. _

Feeling wobbly in his post-orgasm haze, Gordon collapses on the couch next to Benrey, who winces and holds his stomach as he’s jostled. “Huh. Here I was thinkin’ it’d be gross to burp too much. You’re into that too? Cool. Think I--think I overdid it a little though, for real this time.”   
  
“Mnngh,” Gordon says, cuddling into Benrey’s side. He rests his hand on top of Benrey’s stomach again, and...yeah, he can feel it gurgling under his fingers. Hear it, too, if he listens closely enough. Adding a bunch of liquid and carbonation to an already-full tummy would definitely have that effect. “You’re a dumbass...what’d you think was gonna happen?” He presses in lightly, feels Benrey’s stomach groan under his hand shortly before another big air bubble comes up.

“You liked it,” Benrey says when he can speak without burping. “Came in your pants over it didn’t you? It’s just a lil’ bellyache, no big deal.”

Gordon decides he’s feeling much too tired to process any of this right now, or talk about what they just did, so he keeps his mouth shut. That’s a conversation for another time. Cleaning up the mess he made in his pants is also for another time, he decides. He’s starting to feel kind of sleepy, and Benrey must be too, judging by the way his eyelids are starting to droop as his tummyache eases up. A little nap on the couch never hurt anyone.


End file.
